Until Dawn
by RoNask
Summary: Hannibal and Clarice, no lights on all night long
1. 22:00

Perhaps one of the things Clarice Starling loved the most about Buenos Aires was the music the place brought. Among local music, she found herself listening to anything similar, any lyricless melody that pleased her ears.

On this warm night there was a song from Astor Piazzola on her mind, more specifically "Milonga".

The opera had been delightful, the dinner even better, and the ending of the night was full of wonderful possibilities.

Of course Starling had some specific ideas on her mind, specially when her husband looked that handsome on his tuxedo.

After some time out of town, it was good to be home again. She had missed the city, the food, the nightlife and, of course, her bed. Not to mention the privacy of her bedroom. Traveling was good, but to have that special place on the house that smelt like the two of them was marvelous.

Starling smiled and walked closer to the man opening the door of the place she learned soon to call "home".

She saw him move his head a bit to the side, sensing her proximity.

"Just a minute, my dear." he said quietly, while working on the door.

Clarice smiled, observing him. "It's okay, I'm enjoying the view." Her smile grew wider. "You look really handsome."

He smiled. "Is it that time of the month again, dear?"

She chuckled. "What? I can't find my husband handsome anymore?"

"Of course you can."

"Good." the brunette said satisfied getting closer to him, kissing his cheek. "You look good every day, Hannibal."

"Thank you, my dear."

The doctor finally got the door to open, Clarice pulled him inside by the hand. In a quick move she had him against her body and their lips together for a long kiss. She suddenly broke the kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, will you join me?"

"Give me five minutes, my dear."

"I'll be counting." she answered before running upstairs while the doctor walked to the kitchen.

Starling walked into the bathroom after getting rid of her clothes and leaving them on the chair near the bathroom door. Soon her makeup was gone and her hair was down, she walked into the shower.

The brunette was washing away any remains of makeup when the lights went off.

"Damn." she muttered before getting the water away from her eyes and turning off the shower. "Hannibal? Hannibal, what happened?"

Silence.

"Hannibal?" she was starting to worry and was about to get out of the shower when she heard steps on the stairs.

"I'm coming." he called out.

She breathed out relieved.

He opened the bathroom door, a candle in hand, he placed it on the sink marble.

"What happened?"

"It seems that we have a blackout."

"No emergency lights?"

"Not that I could find."

"The whole town is out of light?"

"It seems so."

She let out a resigned sigh. "Well, at least the water is cold. Come, get rid of these clothes and come here." she said playfully.

"We're gonna need more candles."

"I'll help you find some, but, first, come here, let's shower."

He gave her a small smile. "Should I be worried about your intentions, dear?" he questioned while working on his shirt.

"Maybe, if you don't get here soon."

His smile got wider.

Starling smiled at the sight of him undressing, then walking towards her. He stopped close enough to kiss her before she pulled him in.


	2. 23:00

"You're a nerd."

Hannibal watched her picking up bubbles and blow them his way. "Pardon me, dear."

"Hannibal, you spoke more languages at eight than I did at eighteen." she pointed out and saw him smile.

They had been in the tub for a while now, once Clarice decided there was not much to do with the lights out.

She left the bubbles alone and got closer to him, placing a peck on his lips before turning to lay against his chest.

"We should go to bed." he said.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Me neither."

She looked up to watch him. "You were right."

"About…?" he asked running his hands up and down her arms.

"It _is_ that time of the month." she confessed.

"Okay, we will be careful." the doctor established.

"How did you know?"

"You have been extra affectionate lately."

"Nerd." she repeated smiling.

It was suddenly dark.

The pair turned to look and found the candle had melted.

"I think it's time for us to get some more candles."

When he came back upstairs their bedroom was lit by a pair of well placed candles, but Clarice was nowhere to be seen.

"Clarice?"

"Balcony." she said.

He walked to her only to find her looking up at the sky. Without the city lights the sky was full of stars.

"They could leave the lights off more often." she suggested. "It looks amazing."

There was an unaccountable number of stars to be seen.

"No comments about the stars, doctor?"

"I believe no comments are needed for this."

"Fair enough."


	3. 00:00

"Here you go." she said before sitting down by his side. She placed the fruit bowl between them.

"It is rare but I did see the sky look like that before."

"I knew you had a comment to make." she smirked. "When was it?"

"Once when I was a young child and this one time when I was on the north of Brazil."

"I thought you had stayed on Rio."

"I spent sometime on Pará, they have one of the best department of infectology."

Clarice was clearly satisfied with that answer.

"I was at an island near the capital, at some spots of the island you could see a clear night sky."

"I saw a sky like that too once, back at home with my dad and my siblings." she faced him. "What would you be doing at this time of the day, as a child."

"Perhaps reading after bedtime."

She chuckled. "Me too. Or I'd be watching the sky. Perhaps I'd be with Hannah." Starling looked down to her feet. "It's getting cold."

He nodded and stood, offering her his hand. "Let's go inside."


	4. 01:00

The sound of the harpsichord was filling the air, even in the dark Doctor Lecter played with great ability, he didn't need to see the keyboard, like a writer with its own keyboard, he knew exactly where to press.

Clarice was laying on the couch nearby.

The room was suddenly silent.

"Have you ever wondered what could have been?" she asked.

A moment before he turned to look at her. "Have you?"

"I couldn't help it, I dreamed about it. I also lived some of the what could have beens." she answered. "What would have happened if you never came back, what would happen if it wasn't me on the dungeon, what if…"

"If Mischa lived."

"If my father lived."

"We're going down a dangerous road, Clarice."

"No, it's okay. We're safe, it is just… Theories."

He didn't answer.

"I had this dream though." there was a dirty smile on her lips. "What would have happened if you came sooner."

He turned to her. "What kind of dream?"

"A wet one. Ones."

"More than once?"

"Yes." she confessed looking at him blushing. "You never…?"

"Ah, yes. More than once."

The smile was back on her face.

"Do you want to tell me it?"

"Are you asking me to describe my wet dream, doctor Lecter?"

"If you want to."

She gave him a big smile. "You want me to."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Very well, then. I had this dream where I was running, as I always did. I was running alone, it was almost night. I could hear footsteps, but when I looked back no one was there. I felt… Like a prey, but not exactly… I just _knew_ what was going on, _who_ was following me." she watching his expression for a moment.

"What happened then?"

"That was when it got dirty." she smiled and looked up to the ceiling. "I'd face forward and keep running, but the feeling just wouldn't go away. Then I'd hear it again, the steps, closer this time." a pause. "I could feel the danger around me. And then…"

"Yes?"

A breath.

"Then I would fall face down the ground, caught like a prey. You'd be behind me and over me, holding me down. I'd try to fight it, but not really, we both knew how this would end."

"How?"

"I'd mount me from behind, fuck me without hesitation…"

She went silent and looked at him, curious.

"I did enjoy watching you run."

She was caught by surprise. "You watched me?"

"Once, before Mason and his men got to me." he said calmly. "I didn't run after you, however."

"Perhaps you'd like it. The running."

"We shall try it, my dear, if it pleases you."

"It'd be good to have you around."

He smiled and they watched each other for a moment. He stood. "Stay here, don't move, I want to make a drawing." he walked away.

"In the dark?" she asked.


	5. 02:00

"Hannibal, it's cold." she whispered. "Do I have to be naked for this?"

He handed her a blanket. "I could do this from memory, but candlelight will give me another perspective. Allow me." He covered her only on certain areas. "Now don't move."

She bit her lower lip. "It's cold."

"I'll quick, dear."

She whispered and watched as he seated. He grabbed his pad and his pencil and started sketching.

"It really is cold, doctor." she repeated, teasing him.

"Quiet."

"You're drawing, not-"

"I'm working on your expression."

She gave him a look.

"Clarice, the more we keep this going, the more time you'll be on the cold."

The brunette finally resigned.

"You can distract yourself, some people think about warm things."

She'd have glared at him if she wasn't so focused on not making this last any longer than necessary.

"Or you could warm me up." she said quickly.

He glanced at her for a moment. "I imagined it before."

"What?"

"Us." he didn't look up from his drawing.

"Hannibal Lecter had a wet dream?" she just couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"Quiet."

She went mute again, but there was a huge smile on her face.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to watch you sleep. The dream would start at the duplex you shared with agent Mapp, late at night. You'd be sleeping. It wasn't the first time I was there, but this time was different. You were dreaming, mumbling. I'd watch and then you'd wake up and look right at me. You didn't run, didn't grab your gun, you just wouldn't believe your eyes. I heard you call me, so I walked to you…"

"And?" she asked curious, eager.

"I have the sketch ready, I can finish it later." he said finally facing her. "You may cover yourself."

"Hannibal, the dream."

He observed her, eyes on her body as she didn't make a move to hide from the cold, or from his gaze. "It ended as yours, I'd have you."

"That is it?"

"You wanted more?"

"Details, perhaps."

A smile, a very satisfied one.

"This is so not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"I have a dirty dream and you get to have soft one?"

"You expected something-"

"Wilder. Like ah, I don't know, something, anything."

"Would it help if I told you that it sometimes happened on my cell? Bend over the table?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. And yes, it does help."

"Sorry, dear, just made that up."

"Ugh!" she buried her face on the couch. "I like my wet dream better."

He smiled amused.

"It's almost three, we should go to bed."

"I'm not going, you're no fun."

Another smile.

Hannibal got up and walked to her, he knelt before the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him carefully.

He leaned over her until his mouth was near her ear. She felt his hand on her arm, he made a trail down her body. "It is not about how I got to you, dear. It's what I did to you and how it affected you." his hand grabbed her tight and parted her legs, Clarice trembled as he hand moved up her tights.

She let out a sigh.

"You were focused on the forbidden, Clarice, while I was focused on you" he said before his hand covered her core. He leaned back to face her. "Will you come to bed now?"

"Yes." she breathed out.

Hannibal caught her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.


	6. 04:30

He pulled her to him before pulling the blankets up to cover them.

She looked up, kissed his jaw. "I'm tired."

"It's almost morning." he said.

"We sleep the day off." she replied. "No one is gonna be up here until lunch. We can sleep all morning."

"We should lock the door."

"They won't come up if they notice we didn't wake."

"Clarice…"

"Just don't move, you feel warm." she said sleepy.

"Clarice, the door."

"Okay, go, lock the door."

He didn't move to get up.

"Gave up?" she asked.

"No, you gave up too easily."

She smiled. "Lock the door, it's that time of the month, I'm gonna be on you in no time once I wake up."

"Planning ahead, dear?"

"Wishful thinking."

He got up and locked the door. When Hannibal came back to bed she was sleeping quietly.

They slept all morning and when Hannibal woke up with Clarice's mouth around his member he was glad he locked the door.


End file.
